


Ridin' the handlebar

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [17]
Category: Grease 2 (1982)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: “Race you” Johnny snarled."Alright" said the Rider, "but if I win... I get your ass."Spoiler: Johnny loses and likes it.





	Ridin' the handlebar

**Author's Note:**

> My sister made me do it.

Johnny scowled furiously. Who did this asshole think he was? Just because he had a stupid motorcycle and a stupid helmet and was all stupidly mysterious and had all the girls swooning didn't mean he was something. Really, Johnny was way cooler. He was the king of high school, wasn’t he? Just because this guy was all mysterious.

“Race you” he snarled, striking a pose that he knew made him look all hot and dangerous. Paulette was all over him whenever he did that pose. 

The Rider smirked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the handlebars on his bike. 

“Didn’t think you were a tough guy without your posse, Johnny boy” he drawled and Johnny considered punching his fucking face in, nevermind the helm. 

“I said” Johnny grated out, “race you”

“Okay” the rider said, complete non-plussed, still smirking in that way that made Johnny’s body sit up and pay attention. He firmly ignored that part of himself. He was no sissy, okay? He just… knew hotness when he saw it. 

“What’s the prize?” The rider asked as he sat up, gloved hands finding their position on the handlebars. He looked all sleek and hot and dangerous, not that Johnny noticed.

“What?”

“When I win.” fucking cocky bastard. “What’s my prize?”

“Uhh…” he hadn’t thought that far. “I don’t bash your head in?” He tried, hating how not-cool he sounded. The rider snorted.

“You won’t anyway, Johnny boy. No. That won’t do.” Johnny was pretty sure that the rider was checking him over; he couldn't see his eyes but he got that feeling in his neck that said he was being checked. 

“I know” and that slow smirk was back as the rider pur one foot up, getting ready to start his bike, “if I win, I get your ass.”

“Wait, what?” it came out more as a squeak than anything else. “You’re a fag?”

The rider's mouth twisted in displeasure.

“No” he said coldly. Then he leered again. “But that doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna make you squeal like a bitch, johnny boy. So what do you say? Beat me to the sports bar on 2nd and you can brag to everyone that you beat me. Lose, and you’ll be riding something else.”

“Fuck you man!”

“You chicken, Johnny boy?” 

Johnny scowled furiously and got on his bike.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude you fucking cheated!” Johnny yelled as he stormed towards the smirking rider, fury boiling in his body. The rider didn’t even reply, just smirked. It made Johnny even more irate and he stormed up to him, got right in his face and opened his mouth to cuss him out proper. Except the asshole took that as invitation to shove his tongue in Johnny's mouth. Oh, and grip his ass too. Johnny squeaked in protest, but was too damn shocked to actually struggle. Besides, the rider kissed like he rode; hot, wild, fast, like a fucking symphony man. His hands squeezing and kneading Johnny’s ass felt pretty fucking good too. 

“I win” the rider smirked as Johnny pulled his mouth away, panting. “Pay up, Johnny boy.”

“Dude the fuck-” Johnny wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but the rider just kissed him again and pulled him in closer, one hand releasing its grip on Johnny's ass to unzip his pants. 

“Not here!” Johnny protested desperately. They were parked just behind the still open shop, and at any minute someone could walk out the back and see them and then he’d be fucked. 

“Yeah” the rider replied, his voice low and rough. He had Johnny’s fly open now, and one long-fingered hand was already inside, palming his dick like it had done it a ton of times before. Johnny groaned and rolled his hips, even though he really didn’t want to be into this.

“Asshole” he groaned as those clever fingers wrapped around his hard flesh and started stroking.

“Thanks for the reminder” the rider sniggered as he manhandled Johnny over his bike. “Climb up, Johnny boy. In front of me, leaning forward. Now.” 

Johnny really wanted to tell him to go to hell, but a bet was a bet and never let it be said that he didn’t pay up. 

So he got on the bike.

 

It felt fucking weird, hard steel between his legs and a guy plastered to his back, pulling his pants down and pressing hot kisses down his neck. Made him feel like… hell, he didn’t know. Like a total slut and really hot at the same time. This was fucking crazy and he wanted it. 

A hoarse moan ripped itself from his throat when the rider’s first finger, slick with the same kind of grease he used to polish his fucking bike, made it’s way up his ass. It felt weird, but hell he’d experimented on himself a couple of times just to find out what the deal was and this was sort of like that. Except not, because it was another guy. 

A guy that put his other hand over Johnny’s mouth and growled “shut up or we’ll get caught” in his ear. That shouldn’t be hot but it was.

That finger that was going in where it had no business going pressed in deeper, ignoring the way Johnny's muscles struggled against the intruder. It didn’t hurt as such, but it didn’t feel good either. Just weird. Then the tip pressed against something inside and Johnny’s entire body jerked as he moaned into the hand still covering his mouth.

“Got it” the rider muttered, sounding triumphant. 

Then a second finger started pushing in, as slick as the first one and just as stubborn. The two fingers twisted and scissored, now and then pressing against the spot that made Johnny entire body jerk and he vaguely realised that he was being opened up like a girl that’d never been fucked and shite the rider was really going to plow him bent over his fucking bike.

Talk about going for a ride.

 

Johnny’s hips started moving in tandem with those wicked fingers without his permission, and fuck if it didn’t feel amazing to feel those intruding digits push in and out in a mockery of fucking, the friction and heat making him shudder. 

“That’ll do” the rider growled and those fingers were gone, Johnny whimpering in protest. His hands found the rider’s handlebars and he held on for dear life, knowing what was coming and dreading it and wanting it at the same time. 

Then something big, blunt and fucking rock hard started pushing against his asshole and if Johnny hadn’t had a hand over his mouth he’d have screamed or something because it  _ hurt _ _.  _

“Relax, Johnny boy” the bastard behind him grunted as he kept pushing in. “You’re tough, you can take it.”

He wanted to say that he really couldn't but that would be admitting defeat and besides the rider was gliding in easier now, and fuck his dick just hit that spot inside and Johnny whimpered. 

“Knew you wanted it” the rider laughed as he pulled his hips back, then shoved in hard. Johnnys entire body jolted forward, his dick that had decided that it was totally into the whole thing rubbing against the steel and shit that was hot. He moaned hoarsely, spreading his legs a bit more to get better footing. Not that he could move much with his pants pulled down to just below his ass, restraining him. The rider slid his free hand up to press against Johnny's chest, pulling him back onto his cock as he shoved his hips forward and fuck that felt good.

Johnny was somewhere between furious, horrified, and horny as fuck and could really do little else but hang on to those handlebars and take it like a bitch. Mainly because the rider was fucking him hard, harder than he had ever fucked Paulette, ramming into him with quick hard strokes that was just this side of painful. It really shouldn’t feel as good as it did. Every time the rider rammed into him he hit that spot of nerves inside and Johnny was fucking glad for the hand over his mouth or he’d be screaming at the intensity. Nothing had ever felt like this and he didn’t know if it felt good or hurt. Maybe both. 

The rider was grunting in his ear every time he slammed home, and it sounded suspiciously like his name. That just made this whole sick thing hotter and johnny managed to pry one hand loose from the handlebar to go for his own dick that was drooling like crazy and jerking with every thrust. Except the rider ripped his hand away and bit his neck hard.

“No” he growled,” you cum on my dick like a bitch or you don't cum at all.” 

Johnny wrenched his head away from the hand covering his mouth and gasped, 

“Fuck me then, you asshole. Fuck me til I cum.” He had no idea why he said that but it was the right thing to say because the rider leaned back slightly, gripping Johnny’s hips with both hands and yanking him back hard, his cock sliding in just a bit deeper.

Johnny yelled way too loudly because it felt so damn good and gripped the handlebars so hard he swore the leather was cracking under his hands. The rider groaned in pleasure and approval and if Johnny had thought he was getting reamed before then fuck he’d been wrong. The rider slammed Johnny’s now very willing ass down on his dick hard over and over again, ripping him open and filling him up all at once. It was like being done over by a fucking speed machine and whatever it was inside that felt so damn good when touched was getting hit every time the rider pumped into him and Johnny didn't care if they'd get caught. It felt too damn good to do anything but moan like a well-fucked bitch as his entire body shuddered at every thrust. 

“Fuck” he gasped, “fuck, oh fuck, you- ah, fuck,-”

The rider made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a growl, and bit his neck again.

“Fuck Johnny boy, you feel good. Hottest pussy I’ve ever had.”

Johnny bristled briefly at the word but just then the rider’s hand found his balls and squeezed and that was just too fucking much, okay? 

Johnny yelled loud enough to wake the dead as he reached his peak, his body shaking uncontrollably as he came apart, ashamed and delirious and fuck yes it was  _ fantastic _ .

And the rider kept nailing his ass with the same punishing speed and force, bouncing him up and down on his dick like a fucking sex toy and it just made his orgasm more intense. Johnny keened, fingers gripping the handlebars so hard his fingers turned white as his assholse tightened so much it fucking hurt to feel the rider pump into him, his orgasm coming from somewhere deep deep inside he didn’t know could cum like his dick spewing was just an afterthought as his mind went white and his ears filled with the roar of a well-trimmed engine.

 

When he could think again he was lying over the front of the riders bike and the bastard wasn’t fucking him anymore, apparently he had finished because there was this weird wet feeling in Johnny’s ass and he felt sore as fuck. 

“Not bad” the rider drawled as his hands stroked down Johnny’s trembling back, almost affectionately. “When can we do this again?”

And Johnny knew he should tell the asshole to go to hell cause no fucking way was he ever doing something like this again but that wasn’t what came out of his mouth.

“You free tomorrow?” Came out instead and he fond himself pulled back against a slim chest as slender fingers slid up under his sweat-soaked shirt to stroke his stomach.

“Pick you up at six” the rider purred in his ear. “You won’t need your bike.”

Fuck the bastard.


End file.
